


Failure is the Greatest Teacher

by LuckyLadybug



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: Classic Era. Ash is discouraged after another tournament loss, but he receives encouragement from an unlikely source.





	Failure is the Greatest Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! This is my nebulous Classic Era timeline.

Ash sighed to himself as he shared a donut with Pikachu in a cafe. Another dream of coming out the winner in a major tournament had been cut short. They and his other Pokemon had given it their all, but had still been beaten eventually. He had learned valuable lessons, and he was honored to have been able to participate at all, but it was still discouraging. He had wanted a little time away from Misty and Brock, so he had come here to ponder.

"Well, maybe next time, huh, Pikachu?" he said at last.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Ash sighed. "But next time always ends up with us losing. Maybe we're just not cut out for this."

"Pika-Pikachu!" Now Pikachu vigorously shook his head. This was not the kind of attitude he wanted to hear from his best friend.

"You did well today, Twerp."

Ash jumped a mile. James was leaning against the counter, watching him.

"You were there?" Ash said incredulously.

"Of course," James shrugged. "We always are."

Ash rolled his eyes a bit. "That's true." He paused, really taking in James' words. "You thought I did good?"

A nod. "You made it into the finals, beating out many other Trainers for that honor. Alright, so you were defeated in the end, but you almost won. We know a lot about almost winning." James cringed a bit.

Ash smirked. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"And the thing is, we never give up," James continued. "So we're defeated once . . . twice . . . countless times. . . ." He winced. "But we always get up and try again."

"I kind of wish you wouldn't, especially when what you're trying again is to get Pikachu, or other Pokemon, but I get what you're trying to say," Ash said. He smiled a bit. "And . . . thanks."

"Just don't forget it," James said sternly. "Your ultimate dream is to be a Pokemon Master! Don't give that up just because of your defeats! Every one of your defeats brings you closer to victory!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Ash had to wonder. "Just because if I get stronger, my Pokemon will be stronger and better prizes for you to steal?"

James froze. Embarrassed and awkward, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's probably what Jessie would say, but it wouldn't be the truth. Actually, we always root for the underdog to win. We find it inspiring for them to keep striving to get on top! Sometimes they make it. And we always cheer them on from our hearts."

Ash considered that. ". . . And that reason you gave for saving my life that time, in Molly Hale's dream world. That wasn't your real reason either, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," James said. "Although I have to admit that I don't know what we'd be doing if we weren't chasing after you and Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu grunted.

"But in all honesty, we just didn't want to see you fall to your death," James continued. "You have your whole life ahead of you! It didn't look like your friends were going to be able to get you up all by themselves under the circumstances, so we pitched in."

". . . It's weird when you guys show this whole other side to your personalities," Ash said. "I mean, it's a nice weird, but I wish you could just stay like this instead of acting out like villains again."

"Truthfully . . ." James glanced around, then lowered his voice and said, "I wish that too. If there was another path open for us to take, and we could get out of Team Rocket without unpleasant repercussions from the boss, we'd do it."

"Yeah?" Ash frowned. "Then it's too bad you can't."

"I know," James sighed. "But I don't anticipate it happening any time soon. Tomorrow we'll probably be fighting again." He straightened. "Just . . . don't give up on your dreams, Ash."

Ash rocked back in surprise. It was the first time he had ever heard any member of Team Rocket call him by name.

"I won't," he promised. "And James? Don't give up on trying to find a way out of Team Rocket."

James nodded with a firm smile before departing.

Ash looked thoughtful when his enemy had left. "What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked. "Do you think they ever will?"

"Pika-Pika," Pikachu replied noncommittally.

"Well, I know we're not going to give up on becoming the best," Ash said. "I'll be a Pokemon Master one day, and you'll be right there, by my side!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash hopped down from the stool. "Let's go find our friends."

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, ready and willing to leave. Even though Team Rocket was still their enemy, he was grateful that James had encouraged Ash into perking up again. He knew that one day, Ash would achieve his dream. And he also knew that he would indeed be there. There was no place else he would rather be.


End file.
